Tu Felicidad
by NoOnis
Summary: Daría todo por su felicidad, incluso si eso conlleva renunciar a la propia. [One-Shot]


**Tu Felicidad**

La perla por fin estaba completa en sus manos, la batalla interminable contra Naraku había llegado a su fin… tres agotantes años habían pasado para poder vencerlo, ahora ¿Qué pasaría con ella?, esa pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza desde la última pelea…

Ladeó el rostro, sus amigos estaban durmiendo, seguramente estaban tan exhaustos como ella, pero no podía dormir, tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

Lo buscó con la mirada… él no estaba ahí como de costumbre, en los últimos días lo había notado pensativo, triste, demacrado, era… por ella…

Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior intentando que el dolor en su corazón calmara y que las lágrimas no comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas, trataba de respirar profundamente para aplacar aquellas emociones.

Si pudiera hacer algo para que el fuese feliz… sin dudar lo haría… solo con eso se conformaba.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar sin saber a donde se dirigía, y en ese momento no le importaba.

El solo recordarlo en aquella rama con la mirada perdida, hacía que un nudo se apoderara de su garganta y comenzara a sofocarla, no podía permanecer de ese modo, ¿Qué podía hacer?, volvió a repetir en su mente, entonces recordó… solo cumple un deseo…

Lo sacrificaría todo… absolutamente todo por él… aunque no podía evitarse preguntar ¿Por qué no pudo ser de otra manera?, ahora no era momento para la duda, él amaba a Kikyo, siempre lo hizo… y al parecer… siempre lo hará.

Ella solo fue su compañera de viaje, su amiga y ¿por que no? Su confidente, pero nunca más que eso… sus labios temblaron y las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo comenzaron a salir, se sintió devastada… pero eso no la detendría, dejarlo ir… es lo único que podía hacer, no podía retenerlo, ella regresaría y trataría de olvidar todo… lo único que importaba ahora era la felicidad del medio-demonio, de su amado hanyou

Las palabras no salían, el nudo en su garganta impedía su paso, tragó fuertemente, para que a su cuerpo se comenzara a irse el calor.

- se… que no puedo interponerme en ellos…-comenzó, su voz a penas salía de sus labios siendo temblorosa- lo amo con todo mi ser, pero… quiero que sea feliz, aunque… esa persona… no sea yo…- de nuevo ese nudo apareció en su garganta, unos sollozos escaparon, respiró profundamente y su cuerpo se fue calmando… cuando tuvo suficiente valor continuó- por favor… solo quiero que… Inuyasha regrese con la persona que ama… cuando eran felices…

La perla comenzó a brillar, cejándola.

A lo lejos podía ver ese resplandor entre los árboles, el viento pegó en su rostro, adormeciéndolo y pudo oír con claridad un "te amo" que casi pareció un susurro… con su voz… la voz de aquella persona… una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, desconcertándolo… pero ahora, tenía el presentimiento de… que todo… estaría bien…

La voz de su madre se escuchaba a lo lejos, llamándola… ¿había sido un sueño?... entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacía?, la voz de su madre casi gritando que tenía visitas hizo pararse de un pequeño brinco, sentía su cabeza punzar… y al verse al espejo supo que no había sido solo un sueño…

Bajó pesadamente las escaleras que en ese momento parecían interminables, hasta llegar a donde la voz de su madre provenía.

- hija- la llamó- al fin despiertas, tienes visitas- le sonrió, para después subir las escaleras.

La siguió con la mirada, y después regresó a la sala de su casa… sus ojos parecían desorbitados, sus labios comenzaron a temblar, estaba ahí estática, cerró los ojos fuertemente, tal vez… solo lo estaba imaginando… soñando despierta, pero ahora… no tenía la suficiente fuerza para abrirlos, tenía miedo… miedo de que fuese una ilusión.

- Kagome- susurró en su oído, sintiendo el aliento caliente que hizo estremecerla y su voz, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, tomó el valor que necesitaba y abrió los ojos de golpe, topándose con unos ambarinos cerca de su rostro, estaba a punto de desmayarse si no es por que sus masculinos brazos la toman de la cintura impidiendo chocar con el piso

- ¿Qué…fue lo que... pasó?- tartamudeó un poco, su cabello ahora era negruzco, y las características orejas no se encontraban ahí, pero sus ojos… eso nunca cambiaría

- tendría que saberlo-frunció el ceño

- ¿Qué cosa?

- que… mi única felicidad… es a tu lado…-finalmente dejo salir aquellas palabras que lo venían atormentando desde la batalla final, se había decido, pero tenía miedo… de expresar lo que sentía y ella se fuera… lo dejara…

Ella solo lo veía atónita a sus ojos, profundizando ambas miradas, estando cerca el uno del otro, aún no creía lo que había sucedido, hasta que él rompió el silencio

- te amo Kagome y… siempre… permaneceré a tu lado, siempre…

Sus labios se unieron, demostrando así lo que las palabras no podían llegar a hacer, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, pero esta vez era una felicidad infinita, había tantas cosas que no entendía aún, tantas dudas, pero… tendrían el tiempo necesario para resolverlas, por que ahora, estaba segura, permanecerían siempre juntos, hasta la eternidad…


End file.
